The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines machine type communication (MTC) monitoring procedures that allow IoT application servers (ASs) and service capability servers (SCSs) to monitor the state of 4G IoT devices. Examples of state that can be monitored include location information, roaming status, device reachability, etc. However, current 3GPP-defined procedures do not enable an IoT application server or service capability server to monitor the device state of IoT devices of or connected to 2G and 3G networks.
One possible solution to this problem would be to provide one interface for allowing IoT application servers to subscribe to receive 4G IoT device state and providing a separate interface for allowing IoT application servers to subscribe to receive 2G or 3G IoT device state. Such a solution would require IoT application servers and service capability servers to comply with the requirements of different interfaces depending on the type of IoT device being monitored and is therefore undesirable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for monitoring IoT device state.